


Walk a Mile

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Bishop both dressed up for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk a Mile

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #461 "dressing up"

“I…wow,” said McGee, stopping short as he rounded Bishop’s desk. “You… what?”

“Aw, look, we broke him,” said Abby. Her hair was down around her shoulders, just brushing the oversized color-block sweater she wore with plain slim jeans and black flats.

“I told you this would be awesome,” said Bishop, twirling one blonde pigtail around a black-painted finger, the heels of her platform shoes making them almost the same height. The miniskirt was a little longer on her than it was on Abby, but with the spiked collar and bracelet, the effect was impressive.

“Ooh!” Abby grinned. “Here comes Tony!”

THE END


End file.
